


Fanvid: The Wings

by NeusWastedLife



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969)
Genre: Angst, Fan Vid, Fanvid, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanvid was the little brother of The Sting one. Again, it's probably the only fanvid about Butch/Sundance -at least, I've never found any other :'(-, and I did it almost at the same time that the Henry/Hooker fanvid. I always said that these two were the predecessors of Brokeback Mountain :P (and I like Brokeback, but come on, the movie didn't discover us anything new mixing gay tension with cowboys) and I used that song as an evidence and some kind of tribute/parody (no, really, it's a beautiful, beautiful song). Enjoy it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: The Wings

**Song:** The Wings, by Gustavo Santaolalla (from the Soundtrack of Brokeback Mountain)

**Film:** Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation

:-

 

 


End file.
